Out Iced
by mah29732
Summary: Jack Frost has come to dethrone the Ice King from his Ice Kingdom. The former Ice King then forces Finn and Jake to work with him to get back to his throne.
1. Jack Frost Who?

Out Iced

Chapter 1: Jack Frost Who?

It was another day of planning evil schemes by the notorious Ice King whom was trying to once again plot to capture a princess or plot the down fall of Finn and Jake. The notorious Ice King had always been the King of Ice in the Land of Ooo, but that was all about to change one day. While the evil Ice King was studying in his lair on his upcoming strategy, a gust of wind burst in.

"Who dares enter the Ice King's realm?" shouted the Ice King as he shook his fist.

"You call yourself the King of Ice, I was the king before you were ever my dear old fool" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Just who are you to say such lies?" asked the Ice King.

"It is I, Jack Frost the Ultimate King of Ice" replied Jack as he came out of the shadows.

"But, but you were just a fairy tale" said the Ice King.

"I'm here to dethrone you of your title" laughed Jack.

"Ha, you're going to have to get through my snow monsters first!" laughed the Ice King as he summoned them in quite numbers.

Jack Frost simply then laughed out even louder.

"What's so funny, the fact that you'll taste your defeat?" laughed the Ice King, "Ha, and my mortal enemies say I can't make a pun!"

"Actually, I can summon even bigger monsters" laughed Jack as he snapped his fingers to which even larger snow monsters were spawned.

"Well, what are you waiting for, defend me!" ordered the Ice King to his minions.

But instead his minions simply ran off fearing the size of the icy snowy monsters Jack Frost had summon.

"You know former Ice King, I got to hand it to ya, your wasteland of ice helps me regenerate faster" said Jack, "but I'm afraid you'll no longer be in charge of your little wasteland any longer."

The Ice King then began to run away from his lair firing lightning bolts at the large ice monsters that were coming toward him. But as the cowardly Ice King was obviously failing to hold his own ground on the assault on his own title, one of the large monsters picked up the Ice King as the Ice King did all he can to stop the monsters.

"And now for the ultimate punishment, why don't you throw him away as a giant snowball?" laughed Jack.

"Oh the humiliating irony!" cried the Ice King as he was literally being rolled up as a giant snowball by the monster that was holding him.

The giant monster once finished putting the Ice King in his place by making a snowball out of him then throws him like a baseball across the sky. But while the Ice King was being ousted from his position by the notorious Jack Frost, Finn and Jack were heading toward the Candy Kingdom once more.

"So why did you think the Princess called us here?" asked Jake, "Is it because the Ice King is going to plot against to kidnap her again?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case" replied Finn.

As the two continued to head toward the castle, they noticed a shooting star which was really the poor Ice King still covered up as a giant snowball.

"Hey look a shooting star!" said Jake.

"Is it me, or is someone who we might know might be screaming for help?" asked Finn.

"You're being paranoid" laughed Jake as he pushed it aside as they continued to head toward the castle.

As the two finally had arrived, Princess Bubblegum answered the door.

"Finn, Jake, greetings" said Princess Bubblegum, "come on in friends."

"Say Princess, did you just happen to see an odd shooting star pass over your castle?" asked Finn whom was oddly concern.

"Why yes, I just wished the most joyful of all wishes" replied Princess Bubblegum.

"That our arch foe the Ice King was gone?" asked Jake.

"No, that there would be finally be peace and stability in the Land of Ooo" replied Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, wishing the Ice King were gone would be a pretty good wish" laughed Jake.

But while the three were about to have a good time, out in the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, the Ice King had ironically landed right in a graveyard of the Candy Kingdom.

"Oh double, double the irony of that sinister Jack Frost!" cried the Ice King as he landed right in an empty grave, "That Jack Frost thinks he's the top of the top of being an icy villain, well two can play at this deception, and I just might know the two who might be able to help me whether they want me to or not!"

Back at the castle, Princess Bubblegum wanted to show Finn the research she was involved in so far.

"So what's your latest project you want me to help you on?" asked Finn.

"I am planning to have my candy people be able to withstand Ice King's future onslaught" replied Princess Bubblegum, "Ice King believes he can come in and be able to freeze anyone he wants, well with my formula I'm going to give to my people will protect them and give off a heat aura around them protecting themselves from being frozen."

"Wow, that's going to also help us when we also face Ice King again" added Finn.

But Finn and Princess Bubblegum spoke too soon, as the Ice King had managed to freeze the guards and managed to overpower Jake.

"Quickly, we're being attacked by the Ice King!" cried Jake as he came into the scene.

"Now, but it's too soon, I need more time to test it!" cried Princess Bubblegum.

Suddenly the doors to Princess Bubblegum's research lair busted wide open revealing the notorious Ice King himself was ready to kidnap her again.

"You'll never be able to take me away!" cried Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh, it's not you who I am after" replied the Ice King whom then managed to freeze Princess Bubblegum's thigh area making her unable to move, "it's Finn and Jake that I want."

"Hey, have you adopted another lifestyle?" asked Jake.

"No, what I need is your help to get me back to my Ice Kingdom" replied Ice King.

"Help you, why should we help you?" asked Finn, "We can easily defeat you no problem."

"Yeah" added Jake.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you'll not be able to defeat Jake Frost, you see he's the one whom has dethroned me from my title as the Ice King" replied the Ice King.

"This has to be some sort of a trick" said Finn.

"It's no trick" replied the Ice King.


	2. Ice King's Royal Demand

Chapter 2: Ice King's Royal Demand

The Ice King had Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum right where he wanted them to be. But Ice King was in no mood for his usual sinister plots against them.

"So you finally have us cornered, are you finally going to waste us?" asked Finn.

"No my dear boy, I got a royal promise for you to be demanded upon" replied the Ice King.

"A royal promise, what kind of one, the one where you force Princess Bubblegum to marry you again?" remarked Jake.

"No, in order for me to do that, I need to retrieve my title again" said the Ice King.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Finn.

"A sinister supervillain known as Jack Frost has managed to capture my throne, and literally throw me out of my lair and into the nearby graveyard of Candy Kingdom" replied Ice King.

"So let me get this straight, that was you we saw up above a few minutes ago?" asked Jake.

"Heck ya, but I need to get revenge on Jack Frost for doing this deed to me, and I need your help" continued Ice King.

"Why should we help you?" asked Finn.

"Well, if you two don't, you'll never be free from me turning into the Candy Kingdom into an new ice realm for me!" laughed the Ice King.

"I guess we don't seem to have a choice" sighed Jake.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Ice King" said Princess Bubblegum, "you shouldn't break a royal promise, even if it's someone we are natural enemies of."

"Ha, you see, you two are now going to be my servants to oust Jack Frost!" laughed the Ice King with joy.

"Now please, if you would be kind enough to get me and my Candy people out of our ice prison I think we'll be able to help you" replied Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah, yeah no problem" replied the Ice King.

After the Ice King set everyone free, the trio then began to make their quest back to Ice King's original realm.

"So what does this Jack Frost freak look like?" asked Finn.

"A bigger nerd than you?" laughed Jake.

"Actually he's no laughing matter, when I was just training to become Ice King, my father told me stories about this Jack Frost being so magical he could travel to any realm or universe that is made of ice" replied the Ice King.

"So I'm guessing he's ten times more powerful than you" added Jake.

"Yeah, unfortunately" sighed Ice King, "but now that I got you two as my allies, there is nothing that could go wrong."

Meanwhile, back in the Ice King's former icy realm, Jack Frost was observing the trio trying to head their way back to Ice King's home.

"So that fool thinks he can hire two typical adventurers in this land known as Ooo, well, I'm going to ensure that they'll obviously fail" said Jack Frost.

Suddenly a large snow monster that was loyal to Jack Frost brought in a large ice cube filled with Businessmen.

"Found this" said the snow monster.

"Hmm, thaw them out, I think I might be able to use them and hire them for my own needs" laughed Jack.

Jack then signaled some of his monsters to use pix axes to get out the Businessmen whom were trapped inside. As the Businessmen were finally freed, some of the Businessmen were still a bit dizzy from being put back in the ice.

"Where, where are we?' asked one of the Businessmen.

"I am Jack Frost, and I have hired you five to do a certain task for me" replied Jack.

Meanwhile, the Ice King along with Jake and Finn continued on their path. As they headed toward the Ice King's icy mountain, they first had to get through a dark forest known to be sometimes be a residence of Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"Say, that forest looks kind of creepy, and I mean creepy enough to be a possible home of Marceline" said Jake who was a bit afraid.

"Bah, I'm not afraid of any vampire, if a vampire comes across me, I'll just freeze them, because we need to get back to my realm and get rid of Jack Frost" said the Ice King.

"Well, if it'll make you leave us alone for the time being" said Finn as he started to head on into the dark forest.

Suddenly the day literally turned into night, as it was the sort of perfect atmosphere for any creature of the night to literally take temporary refuge in.

"Oh Finn, this kind of creeps me out man" cried Jake.

"Stop being a baby, baby" replied Finn.

"Yeah, what he said" added the Ice King.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew by and spooked poor Jake as he leaped on the shoulders ironically of the Ice King.

"Get off of me!" cried the Ice King, "Is he always like this?"

"Only when he's afraid" replied Finn.

"Hey, I'm not afraid" said Jake.

But as Jake took one step, the trio heard an evil laughter throughout the forest.

"Oh no, it's that Vampire Queen!" cried Jake who was hiding behind both the Ice King and Finn.

"You got that right you scardy cats" laughed Marceline as she flew into the scene.

"Back off Vampire Queen, we need to get through your forest to get back through my icy kingdom!" roared the Ice King.

"Who is that nerd with you?" asked Marceline to Finn.

"He's the Ice King" replied Finn.

"Yes, and we need to get pass your forest to get back to my kingdom and get rid of Jack Frost" replied the Ice King.

"Well, you're going to have to get pass me first" laughed Marceline.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight that you'll get" said the Ice King as he was well prepared.

"Bring it then!" laughed Marceline as she then changed into her true vampire form.

Marceline made the first strike by giving Ice King a good punch sending him crashing against a tree. The Ice King then retaliated by freezing her legs.

"Finn, punch her while she's weaken!" ordered the Ice King.

Finn had no other choice, but to give her a good punch which sent her collapsing down to the ground in her ultimate vampire form.

"Look lady, I don't really have time for this, you need time to heal, so that I'll be able to get back to me being part of my icy kingdom" laughed the Ice King.

"Ha, that's what you think you messed with the wrong vampire!" roared Marceline as she managed to recover.

"Oh, this isn't looking good" sighed Jake.


	3. Battle with Marceline

Chapter 3: Battle with Marceline

Ice King had just about enough of Marceline's interference in trying to get pass the dark forest she owned. As Finn and Jake attempted to dodge her attacks as a diversion, Ice King kept on continuing to use his lighting ice attacks on her.

"Take that, and that!" laughed the Ice King as he threw the lighting ice bolts at her, "You will let me pass!"

"Ha, never!" laughed Marceline in her large bat form.

Suddenly her large fists came smashing down at the Ice King, Finn and Jake as they were trying to do their best to escape.

"This isn't working!" cried Jake, "Say Ice King, if you're such a big nerd, why are you not coming up with better strategy than this?"

"I am, we're running away!" cried the Ice King.

"Strategy, this isn't any strategy!" cried Finn.

"You got a better way we can get pass her kid?" asked the Ice King.

"Sure, I remember vampires are afraid of garlic!" laughed Finn.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it, I was saying this garlic filled pizza for lunch" laughed Jake.

"Well don't be selfish, share some with me" added the Ice King.

As all three ate the garlic infested pizza, Marceline could smell the horrible smell of garlic.

"Bah, garlic!" roared Marceline as she started to cough.

"Now let us pass or we'll be able to eat me of it!" laughed the Ice King.

"Never, I'll never let you pass this is my territory!" roared Marceline.

In spite of the trio disgusting garlic, Marceline was still able to overcome it. She attacked all three at once, knocking Jake to a tree, and trapped the Finn in some high above branches.

"Hey, I can't get out of here!" cried Finn.

"You'll never get pass me old man" laughed Marceline.

"We'll see about that!" laughed the Ice King.

Ice King then fired some more ice lighting bolts. First at the tree branches that Finn was caught in. Although Finn was in an icy block of ice the ice block fell to the ground freeing him as well.

"Why am I cold?" cried Finn.

"Just get your friend up!" cried Ice King as he was throwing more ice lighting bolts at Marceline.

"Bah, you three think you can easily defeat me?" laughed Marceline as she grew even larger.

"Uh, Finn" said Jake as he was regaining consciousness, "I think I was better left off unconscious."

"Nonsense buddy, we just need to help the Ice King" said Finn.

"I don't even know about that" laughed Jake.

As the fighting intensified between the Ice King and Marceline it was obvious that the Ice King was losing the fight.

"Bah, you can't beat me!" laughed Marceline.

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Finn as he signaled Jake to grow the same size she was.

"And this is!" laughed Jake as he gave her a good punch sending her tumbling down against some dead trees.

"I must admit, that was a good sneak attack" laughed Marceline as she was getting up.

"Yeah, so you better watch out" added Jake.

"No, you and you're friends, if you want to get pass me and my forest I'm going to just give it to you then" laughed Marcelene.

Marcelene then got up and grabbed poor Jake who was still in his large form. Then she forced poor Jake to turn into a golf club and use poor Finn and the Ice King as golf balls.

"Time to send you to your destination!" laughed Marcelene.

"This isn't what we had in mind" sighed Jake.

Then as if she were on an obvious golf course, Marcelene then launched both Finn and the Ice King across the forest and to their destination. Poor Jake changed back into his normal form.

"You better catch up with them" laughed Marcelene as Jake was a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, boy do I have a headache!" sighed Jake.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost was overseeing the progress so far of Jake, Finn and the Ice King whom were coming to oust him from power.

"Bah, look at those three" said Jack as he noticed the three regrouping again, "it's time to send those Businessmen and put them to work."

"But boss, Finn and Jake are our employers" said one of the Businessmen who nodded.

"Well now, you folks now work for me" said Jack, "and if you don't follow my ways, I am going to put all of you on ice!"

"Don't you mean fire?" asked one of the Businessmen.

"Bah, I'll use it when I want to use it my way!" roared Jack.

"W-W-What is your bidding?" asked one of the Businessmen.

"You folks are to design me a super weapon which I can use to turn the entire land of Ooo into my own personal icy kingdom, oh and while you're at it also build some giant weapon or mech to stop Finn, Jake and the Ice King from coming here" laughed Jack.

"Will do boss" replied all of the Businessmen.

Back where Finn, the Ice King and Jake were regrouping. Finn was right on top of the poor Ice King who was crunched up as a ball by Marcelene.

"Wow, I landed on something soft" said Finn.

"You landed on me dolt!" cried the Ice King.

"Hey guys" said Jake who was a bit out of breath as he caught up with them.

"It's about time, come on, we're not far away from my kingdom" said the Ice King.

"Whoa man, can we rest for the night a bit?" asked Jake who was about to take a nap, "I'm getting a bit sleepy."

"Bah, fine, but in the morning we're going to go and get rid of Jack Frost" replied the Ice King.

While the three were setting up camp for the night, the Businessmen were working busier than beavers and bees combined to create a super weapon for Jack Frost. Along with also working on a number of other projects, one included a giant mech the other an odd inter dimensional gateway of some sort.

"Yes, my plan is brilliant, I can't fail this time!" laughed Jack Frost.


	4. Just Pure Business

Chapter 4: Just Pure Business

After defeating Marceline, but hurled out of her forest by her own strength. Ice King, Finn and Jake were getting closer to Ice King's old kingdom. The three had rested for the night, and were about to be prepared for the next day. Yet Jack Frost was still watching them from within Ice King's former chambers.

"Ha yes, strike when the enemy is the most vulnerable" laughed Jack to which he then snapped his fingers summoning the Businessmen, "is the mech project at least finished?"

"Yes, we have finished it at a fast speed" said one of the Businessmen.

"Excellent, then you'll receive a promotion for the honor in defeating the Ice King, Finn and Jake, as for the rest of you get back to work!" ordered Jack.

"Will do boss" said the other Businessmen whom immediately went to work on the other projects.

Back where the Ice King, Finn and Jake were sleeping for the night. The Ice King was a bit impatient as he got up at 4 A.M., to try to get a good head start. He then started to try to wake both Finn and Jake but to no avail.

"You two, get up!" roared the Ice King.

"I'll get up when I feel like it" replied Jake in a tired out voice.

"Same here" added Finn.

"Don't you two know that you have a Royal Promise to fulfill?" cried the Ice King, "Mine Royal Promise!"

"Technically you forced it upon us man" said Jake still in the tired voice.

Suddenly both Finn and Jake started to wake up, as the ground began to shake.

"Ha, I knew my little speech would get you motivated" laughed the Ice King.

"We're having an earthquake is what's up!" cried Finn.

"Earthquake?" cried the Ice King.

But it was not Mother Earth being the problem. Rather, one of the Businessmen was controlling a large mechanical mech heading their way.

"What the heck is that?" cried Jake as he noticed the large mechanical mech.

"Who the heck is driving that thing?" added the Ice King.

"Wait a second, I think it might be one of those Businessmen that we literally put on ice" replied Finn.

"Maybe I can try to reason with him" said Jake as he then grew quite large to the size of the mechanical mech, "hey buddy, how you've been?"

"Got new job" laughed the Businessman in an oddly eerie manner.

"Doing what?" asked Jake.

"Taking you three out!" laughed the Businessman as he then pressed a button on the mech.

Suddenly a large boxing glove came right out and gave poor Jake a good punch right in the face sending him across a grassy field nearby.

"My guess is the Businessmen are working for this Jack Frost!" cried Finn as he dodged out of the way of the large foot that nearly squashed him like a bug.

"Don't worry, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve" said Jake as he recovered from the attack.

Jake then charged toward the large mechanical mech and then gave it several good punches. Yet the Businessman then pressed another button forming a shield around the mech itself.

"Ha, can't touch me!" laughed the Businessman.

"Ice King, we could use your help!" cried Finn.

"I'll try my best" replied the Ice King.

The Ice King attempted to do his best as he threw ice lightning bolts at the mechanical mech. But it was no use, the mechanical mech was coming closer toward them.

"Bah, this is no use!" cried the Ice King.

"You're right, but I think I got an idea, we just need the guy to stand still" laughed Jake.

"What sort of an idea do you have in mind?" asked Finn.

"I need you and the Ice King to distract the Businessman while I dig under ground and surprise him from under" laughed Jake.

"Sounds like a good plan" added Finn.

Suddenly both the Ice King and Finn went out in the open. They both created a distraction for the Businessman who was a bit confused on which one to target first.

"Hmm, confused, not sure which one to target" said the Businessman as he gazed at Finn, "Finn the Human looks weaker, but if I take out the Ice King, the Ice King would be a greater threat to me if I go after Finn."

As the Businessman was trying to make up his mind, Jake had managed to dig a hole right under where the mech was even getting within the shield itself. He then went around the back of the mech trying not to be detected by the Businessman.

"Say where did the dog go?" asked the Businessman as he suddenly realized what just happen.

But as the Businessman looked down and noticed a small hole was dug right underneath the mech itself, it was too late. Jake immediately grew quite large and broke the shield.

"Hey buddy, I'm right behind you, let me give you a helping hand!" laughed Jake as he formed a large fist.

"Looks like I might get demoted" sighed the Businessman.

Jake then gave the Businessman's mechanical mech a good punch. It was so strong that it managed to knock the head of the mech right off its body. Jake then continued with his rampage as he smashed the other parts of the mech into pieces.

"This is so much fun!" laughed Jake as he was smashing the pieces of the mech.

The Businessman had no time to worry, as he was heading back in shame toward his new boss.

"Bah, what an incompetent fool!" cried Jack as he slammed his fist on the throne's arm chair, "But that was at least a diversion, at least my super weapon should be completed by now."

"Sorry boss, a little more time for your super weather creation weapon" replied another Businessman who was working hard on it.

"Take all the time to finish up and get that contraption right" continued Jack, "you don't want to be demoted like your fellow compatriot will be, do you?"

"No boss, we work for you" replied the Businessman.

"Good, you'll continue to do your chores, maybe some of my giant snow monsters will slow the trio down" laughed Jack.


	5. Getting Up the Mountains

Chapter 5: Getting Up the Mountains

After defeating a Businessman who was controlling a large mech that was destroyed. The Ice King, Finn and Jake started to head up the mountains toward the Ice King's kingdom. Jack Frost was watching the trio trying to climb their way up. A large snow monster approached Jack which was eavesdropping on him.

"You want to be useful to me?" asked Jack as he turned around, "Go and get your friends to destroy those three!"

The snow monster then nodded and left the scene. Back where Jake, Finn and the Ice King were. The trio were trying to do their best to climb up the mountain. The Ice King had gotten a bit lazy and forced poor Jake to lift him up on his back. Jake was forced by the Ice King to form a comfortable chair on his back.

"Is this necessary?" asked Jake who was a bit tired.

"Please, I'm the Ice King, I shouldn't have to climb this much" replied the Ice King.

"Ice King, get off my pal and climb!" ordered Finn.

"You're telling me to lift a finger?" laughed the Ice King, "Oh that's rich!"

"I'm serious, if you want us to help you get back your throne from this Jack Frost, you're going to have to be more kinder to us" replied Finn.

"Bah, you two don't know how hard it is to be king like me" laughed the Ice King.

"Well, it seems some of you're snow monster friends want to say hi to us" said Jake as he noticed the snow monster and its compatriots up above a mountain top.

"Wait a second, if they were obedient toward me, they would be waving to me!" cried the Ice King.

Suddenly the snow monsters then began to throw down rocks, boulders and snowballs at the three.

"I don't think they have come to greet us!" cried Jake.

The trio then ran for their lives hiding around some area of the mountain where the snow monsters couldn't see them.

"Jack Frost must have hired them to stop us from reaching the top" said the Ice King.

"No duh, and we're going to get you up there whether they want us to or not" replied Finn.

The snow monsters then looked down and noticed the trio were not there.

"Where did they go?" asked one of the snow monsters.

"They must be somewhere down there" replied the head snow monster.

As the trio came out of their hiding place, it seemed as if the close was clear.

"Seems to be clear enough" said Finn as he took a look outside.

"Come on, let's head up!" cried Jake.

"Yeah, I call back sits!" laughed the Ice King.

"I don't think so" said Finn as he stopped the Ice King, "you're going to have to climb up all the way."

"Alright, fine" sighed the Ice King as he grumbled to continue up the ladder, "I shouldn't have to suffer like this!"

But as the trio made their way to the top, they thought they were in the clearing.

"Alright, let's go beat the stuffing out of this Jack Frost!" laughed Jake who was ready for a fight.

"You're going to have to get through us first!" cried the snow monster who appeared to have armor on.

"Say, how the heck did you get armor so quickly?" asked Jake.

"We had enough time from the Businessmen to create armor for us, now we can use it to stop you!" laughed the snow monster.

"And how is this mine fault again?" asked the Ice King as both Jake and Finn looked at him in an angry stare.

"You're kind of slow" added Finn.

"Oh so that's it then, you're saying I'm slow, well, I'll show you this then!" laughed the Ice King.

As both Jake and Finn were fearing the Ice King might turn on them, the Ice King instead used his lightning bolt to target the armor that the snow monsters were wearing turning them to solid ice. The armor then broke into pieces, revealing that the snow monsters had no armor at all.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright Ice King!" laughed Jake who then enlarged himself into a larger monster than the snow monsters that were present.

Jake then immediately formed a large fist, and knocked each one of the snow monsters right off the cliff.

"See ya later!" laughed the Ice King as the snow monsters began to tumble down.

The trio then finally headed toward the entrance of the Ice King's former home.

"This is it, I recognize this anyway!" laughed the Ice King.

"No duh, it's you're home which will be your's again" said Finn.

"Good, now knock down these doors!" laughed the Ice King.

"Will do" added Jake who then used his large fist knocking down the doors.

"Do you three ever knock?" asked a rude voice unfamiliar to both Finn and Jake.

Suddenly the figure on the throne that use to be the Ice King's turned around toward the trio. It was none other than Jack Frost.

"Wow, this guy's really out iced, the Ice King in just about everything" said Jake.

"You got that right, think fast!" laughed Jack.

Jack immediately used his ice powers to free all three right in their place in solid ice blocks, with only their heads being revealed.

"You think you three will be able to stop the likes of me?" laughed Jack as he snapped his fingers some larger snow monsters came into the scene and lifted them up toward a large radar station the Businessmen had created.

"Wow, what the heck is that?" asked Jake.

"Glad you ask, because you three will be my first witnesses in turning the Land of Ooo into a Land of Ice, just meant for me!" laughed Jack.

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?" asked the Ice King.

"Because old fool, you're too concerned about kidnaping princesses and other fair ladies" said Jack.

"He has you there on that" added Finn.

"Anyway, I'm going to show you three how a pro like me does it, and not only that, but my new Businessmen have built me an inter dimensional gateway to other universes that I can travel to and have my revenge upon as well!" laughed Jack.

"Whoa, this guy has been around way too long" said Jake.

"That's indeed right, I intend to make the Land of Ooo, my first victory!" laughed Jack, "And there is nothing that you three can do to stop me!"


	6. Jack Frost Out Iced

Chapter 6: Jack Frost Out Iced

It was the final battle betweel the Ice King who wanted his throne back from the notorious Jack Frost. Although at first, it seem like the Ice King, along with Finn and Jake were not going to win against the final showdown with Jack Frost.

"That's indeed right, you three will not be able to stop the likes of me" laughed Jack, "I will soon have the entire Land of Ooo as a frozen wonderland for me to play in, and you three literally on ice!"

"Wow, he's got us there" said Jake.

"Jake, I got a plan" whispered Finn.

"Hey, no whispering!" yelled Jack.

"Wow, what an evil plan you got, I'm impressed" said Finn who was being a bit sarcastic, "I have never, ever, ever seen the Ice King being able to accomplish something like this."

"Yeah, hey!" cried the Ice King.

"Play along" whispered Finn to the Ice King.

"Oh yeah, never ever, and I wish to be apart of your grand scheme" continued the Ice King.

"What?" cried both Finn and Jake, "Yeah, you heard me. At first I thought you were just being sarcastic about this Finn, but then I realized something, I'm getting old, and I need to look for a replacement."

"You're serious about this?" asked Jake.

"Yep, my mind is made up, you Jack Frost have out iced me" said the Ice King trying to be a bit humble of his predicament.

"A bit out of character of someone like you, but I accept this" laughed Jack.

"Over my icy dead body!" roared the Ice King as he broke free from being iced to the floor.

Jack Frost was defenseless against this surprise attack by the Ice King. The Ice King leaped and kicked Jack Frost right against the gateway to other universes. The gateway then began to start having a meltdown and eventually broke into pieces.

"No, no, my plans for revenge against the others whom had thwarted me!" cried Jack as he was trying to put the pieces together, to which he then turned to the Ice King, "I'm going to make you pay old man for doing something like this!"

As Jack and the Ice King began to fight each other, it was now or never for Jake to escape, as he grew his hands, he literally smashed the ice that was holding him into pieces. He then moved on and did the same with Finn.

"Okay, now's our chance to stop Jack Frost, it looks like the Ice King won't be able to stop this guy" said Finn.

"Yeah, no kidding, his aim is quite off" added Jake as he noted how Jack was able to dodge the lightning bolts coming from the Ice King.

The Ice King was trying his best, but his best was obviously not enough to do wits against the notorious Jack Frost. Jack was able to summon large snowman to aide him in battle against the Ice King. The Ice King then suited up some penguins whom were fed up with Jack Frost's presence with ice armor.

"Go my penguins, defeat Jack Frost's minions!" ordered the Ice King.

"No, my minions shall defeat your's!" laughed Jack.

As the two were fighting it out, the Businessmen were getting ready to prepare the ultimate doomsday weapon to make the Land of Ooo into the land of ice.

"Nearly ready boss!" cried one of the Businessman who was putting on the finishing touches, "Alright, it's ready!"

"You hear, that, I'm going to out ice you, in being Ooo's best icy villain!" laughed Jack as he was heading over to the doomsday device.

"Finn, we got to stop Jack Frost!" cried Jake.

"Hmm, I think I might have a plan" suggested Finn.

As Jack was prepared to press the shiny blue button on the doomsday device ready to turn the Land of Ooo into a solid icy, wonderland for himself. Jack didn't realize that Jake had turned himself quite large, and managed use his fist to knock Jack Frost right into the air.

"Quickly, Ice King, hit the switch to fire some ice on that thing!" cried Jake.

"Will do!" laughed the Ice King as he quickly ran toward the doomsday device and pressed the blue button.

Instead of targeting the rest of the Land of Ooo, the Ice King managed to turn the doomsday weapon to target Jack Frost whom was falling from the sky.

"Oh no, the irony!" cried Jack as the ray from the doomsday device then managed to hit poor Jack, turning him into a block of ice, making landfall right onto a frozen sea.

"Yeah, we did it!" laughed Finn.

"And you know what else, I kind of feel proud" said the Ice King who shed a tear.

"But just to make sure you don't get any wrong ideas" said Jake who then enlarged himself and started to bash the doomsday device, "this needs to be turned to the scrap heap."

"We have to get to our boss and set him free!" cried one of the Businessmen.

"Oh no you don't, you guys are now going to have to work for me because I'm you're new boss" said the Ice King.

"And what is our ask?" asked another Businessman.

"Clean up this place, it looks like a battlefield just took place in here" said the Ice King.

"Well, I'm glad everything seems to be back to normal, that Jack Frost fella won't be hurting anyone ever again" said Jake.

"I know, you said it, let's head home" said Finn.

"I heard that" laughed Jake.

The scene then switches to the Ice King going through all the trash at his place left by his battle with Jack Frost.

"Bah, once I have this place cleaned up, I'm going to use my new Business partners to teach Finn and Jake a lesson, along with also have them come up with nifty ways of capturing princesses" laughed the Ice King.

The scene then ends from there. 


End file.
